The Beauty and the Rebel
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: Dallas takes Mary out on a date. While on the date, two Socs attacks them, due to Melissa's command for the Silver Crystal. During the fight, Dallas then discovers Mary's true identity.
1. Chapter 1

Mary and friends in:

The Beauty and the Rebel

Chapter 1

I scrolled down to see what else there was. I was on my laptop, just looking online as usual, when suddenly my cell phone ranged. I quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" "What's up, little girl?" Sure enough, it was Dallas' voice. I started to shake a little, but tried to stay calm. I'm kinda nervous about Dallas, because, well, he's bigger than me. Hell, I'm still smaller than him, which is why he calls me the nickname, "Little girl" which I didn't care much at all. He's still Dallas Winston, though. He maybe tough and mean, but to me, he's acts nice, but still tough. I mean, I don't hate Dallas. I like him as a friend, but I'm kinda nervous about him. I remembered when he first met me last June, he fell in love with me, but I was nervous and I'm still am now. But I still like him. I tried to find something to say, but I couldn't come up with one, so I thought of something to say. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothin' much," Dallas said. Right after he said that, I heard him sneeze. I couldn't help, but smile. "Sorry about that," I heard him say. I giggled, a little. "You got allergies, Dal?" I giggled, and then laughed. "Shut up," he said, trying not to laugh. Of course, Dally never got mad at me when I say stuff like that. In fact, he kinda prefers me teasing him, but he understands my personality. Of course, I'm not like other girls, who are scared of the other boys, reminding Dally Winston. I'm just nice and sweet to all seven of them, and I treat them like a family. I'm also nice to the other greasers that I never met. I'm kinda still surprised how the greasers and the Socs used to take over Tulsa, and now they're taking over Cary, and some other cities like Charlotte, Raleigh and some other places. I kinda got off focused, 'cause the next thing I knew I almost dropped my cell phone when I heard Dally spoke on the phone. I quickly grabbed my phone before it broke. Then I quickly answered it. "Sorry about that," I said, trying to breathe. "Hey, you alright?" Dally asked, while I was trying to catch my breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," I responded. "I kinda got off focused." I heard him sigh. "Well, I wanted to ask you, if you feel like going out tomorrow. But I wasn't so sure if Molly will let me, 'cause I know her." I turned to look behind me. Miranda was playing a game on her DS, Molly's making her own math problems, Alex has her earphones on while listening to music, Taylor's growing a flower and Elise was doing her own dance moves. Elise loves to dance. She can also make her own dance moves and she's real good at it. Elise is the only black girl of us girls. Like Taylor, her favorite color is green, but she loves lime green while Taylor likes light green. And like Alex, Elise wears a hair bow in her hair, which the color of the bow is cyan while Alex's is yellow. Elise has another name which is Eloise, but we call her Elise. I turned back to my phone. "I bet she won't mind," I said to Dallas. "As long as it's not a place with alcoholic drinks," I heard Molly say, causing me to jump. Dally must've heard her, because I heard him respond, "It won't be a place like that, Molly. I promise." Molly did a huffy breath, then she spoke like she was mad at him. "You better promise," she said. That was oddly strange. Molly had never acted like that to him. And I never heard Dally promising anyone about something. But then again, Molly likes Dallas a little, but she doesn't trust him because she knows him; to her, he's a trouble maker who's trying to go around town and trying to break laws. Well, that's what Pony said to me when I met him. Dally tries to get Molly to go out with him, but she refuses to go with him which kinda almost made him mad. Well, he was gonna lose his temper, until he stopped and turned to me. In fact, he had never asked me to go out with him, so when he asked me, I kinda looked nervous at him, but agreed to him to go out with him. He then did a smirk at me, which kinda made me do a shy smile at him. I turned to look at Molly, who was putting her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. "He will promise you, Molly," I said to her. "Don't worry." "Hell, I never worry about shit like that, Mary," Molly said, a little pissy. Then I heard Dallas talking to some guys on the phone. "Listen, Mary," Dally spoke. "I gotta go." "Oh, sure," I said. "You gonna pick me up?" "Yeah," he said. "Probably around noon." "Alright then. Catch you later." "Sure." "Later." I hung up, and looked at my keyboard. Did he really asked me out for a date? I thought. I looked at Molly, and then at the other girls. I looked at my computer screen, and then slid down in my chair. What does this mean? I thought. I tried to stay calm about the whole situation, as I went back to looking up at websites while listening to music.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and friends in:

The Beauty and the Rebel

Chapter 2

I woke up at 9:30 in the morning. The sun was shining out and it was summer. Hell, it's near the end of July and school is about to start soon, which meant that I'll start my freshman year next month at high school. But I am nervous about starting high school because to me, high school is like a whole different world to me, because it's way different than middle school and elementary school. I got out of bed, took a shower, used my magic to my hair be the same like yesterday, and went to find some clothes to wear. Luckily, I found a pair of light-blue jeaned shorts to wear. So I wore that, along with a Taylor Swift t-shirt (Yeah, I'm a HUGE fan of her!), and a pair of black short-heeled boots that reaches to my ankles. I found a black H&M hat that I wear at my live concerts, and my pair of sunglasses. I came downstairs, and went outside. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 11:50 AM. I did a smirk. Perfect timing, I thought. Then I saw Dally come up my driveway, with Buck's T-bird. He got out of the car, and walked up the steps to see me. He smirked and ruffled my long, light brown curly hair. "What's up, little gal?" I did a shy smile at him. "Oh, nothin' really," I responded. I looked around. "Well, I gotta give the note to Molly, before she finds out that I left without tellin' her," I said. "Well, go on ahead." "Sure thing." I snuck back in my house to make sure that nobody was downstairs. I looked around. The only person that was downstairs is Two-bit. I looked in the den, and I almost laughed, but I didn't want to awake him. He was lying on the couch with an empty beer can in one hand, and the TV remote in the other. He might've had passed out last night, while he was drinking. I looked on the floor. He sure did made a mess, alright. There were like a lot of beer cans all over the floor. Oh god, I thought. Looks like Two-bit is gonna get into some hot water with Molly and Darrel. 'Cause after all, this was my house, and I'm sharing it with everyone, since after my family moved to Italy, last summer. I quietly set the note on the kitchen counter, and then went back outside. When I got back out, Dally was lighting up a cigarette. He must've heard me close the door, 'cause the next thing I knew, he turned to look at me. He then did a smirk at me. "You ready?" "Yep." "Well, let's get goin'," We walked down the steps, got into Buck's T-bird and drove off.

I was silent throughout most of the ride. Dally looked over me for a sec, and then back on the road. He must've saw me being silent, I thought. "So," he spoke, making me jump, a little. "Where'd you wanna go?" I turned to him. I looked down. "Anywhere you're going," I responded. Dallas just shrugged. "So, tell me something," he said. I looked up at him. "How come your parents left you here alone?" I started to feel a little upset. I mean, Dally never asked me anything about my parents. And now he's asking me about them? I just took a deep breath and told him my story. "Well," I began. "It was 2 days after the end of my seventh grade year in middle school, and the Germans were jealous of us Americans because we were more popular than them. So they came up with a plan of World War 3 coming up, and then came down here to kill all of the American families. Of course, my parents were frightened that my family would be next to die, so they decided to leave America. I wanted to go with my family, but they wouldn't let me because they said I wasn't 'ready' just yet, so they left me here, alone. Well, I was alone at my house for 3 days, until by the fourth day Molly, Miranda and Alex came by and we became more like a family." "And then we met you girls," Dally finished. "Yeah," I said. "Then later on, Taylor and Elise arrived and joined us." Dally ran his fingers through his long whitish-blondish hair. "So, your family ditched you and left you here, all by yourself?" I didn't want to get angry at him, so I stayed calm. "No," I spoke. "They wanted me to be safe. That's all." Dally sighed. "Well, does your parents abuse you, like Johnny's?" I shook my head. "No," I responded. "They're real nice. You see, I see my Mom as a sister because we were both real close. I love my Dad, too, but he's kind of a crybaby whenever he finds out that I'm dating a guy." Dally then laughed. "Your Dad is strange about love, isn't he?" He said, still laughing. I just smiled, a little. "Well, I don't know," I responded. "He wasn't like that when he met my Mom." He stopped laughing, and tried to catch his breath. "I can see that already," he said. I just smiled, but then looked at my phone. My phone was light blue with a hot pink cell phone case on it. I remembered my first cell phone, though. My first cell phone was my older brother's old phone, and it was terrible when it came to me trying to look up websites and trying to call somebody on it. But now, this is my second cell phone, and me and Molly would take turns paying every month for our phones. Either that, or it's Darrel that does it, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention, because the next thing I knew, Dally, who was looking on the road, had his hand waving in my face. "Hey," he spoke, making me jump, a little. I quickly turn to him. "You alright?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Sorry," I said. "I was just looking at my phone." I then laid my back on the car seat, looking out the window. "Well," Dally said. "Let's stop by at the greasers' hangout place." "Which is what place?" I asked. "You know, silly," he said, ruffling my hair. "The Char-Grill." "Oh," I said. "I remember going there with my Mom and brothers, whenever my Dad is at work." Like in some states, there are a lot of drive-ins in town, especially in Cary. The Socs go to Sonic and Johnson's Drive-In, while the greasers go to Char-Grill and Cook-Out. It's kinda strange how it's all like this now. There are some other fast food drive-ins that the greasers and Socs go to, but those are the only places that I know, for now. It got a little quiet in the car, until I thought of an idea. "Let's play some music," I spoke. Dally looked at me. "Sure thing." He got out one of his favorite rock and roll CDs and slipped it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary and friends in:

The Beauty and the Rebel

Chapter 3

We've heard some songs until we got to the drive-in. There were a bunch of greasers there, alright. Some were talking, some were in their cars, some were leaning on the car hoods, and the rest were just hanging around. Me and Dally got out of the car, and then the other guys started noticing me. "Well, Dally," one guy said. "Looks like you've got yourself a date." The guy pointed at me, and then I did a shy smile at him. Another guy then noticed my shirt. "You listen to her?" he asked me, pointing to my Taylor shirt. "Yeah," I said. "Why?" "You outta listen to rock and roll, than that kind of crap, babe." The guy then lit a cigarette. I just looked at my shirt. There was nothing wrong with it. "Well," I spoke. "I listen to rock and roll, but I listen to country more." "And why is that?" the guy asked. "Because I'm a famous singer," I replied. "I've been a singer since I was ten years old." All the guys at the drive-in were shocked. I felt my ears turn red, at that very moment. Why did I say that? I thought. But it was the truth. It wasn't a lie. It was the truth. One of the guys came over. "Really?" I looked at him. "Well, yeah," I responded. "And if you're gonna ask me why I didn't go with the Socs was because they weren't my type. And besides, I don't trust them. They're just a bunch of white trash." All the guys whistled when I said that. I guess I'm pretty famous, I thought. "Some little gal you got there, Dal," another guy said to Dally. "Yeah," Dally said, with a grin. "And, that's why I love her." I blushed when I heard him say that. After the other greasers went back to what they were doing, Dally looked over me. I felt ashamed for embarrassing him like that. "Look Dal," I spoke. "I really didn't mean to talk like that. Really. I didn't mean to." He just looked at me, without saying anything. "Well," I said, turning to walk away. "Maybe you're right, I guess. Maybe I should just-" I was just about to walk away, when he suddenly grabbed my wrist, and then swung me next to his chest. I was shocked, but yet surprised. He never did that to me. Never. He never did it, until now he just did. I gave him a shocking, but yet stunned look on my face. "No," he spoke, in a soft voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, darling." He then ran his fingers through my curly hair. "And I would never get upset at you, if you did something that you think that you did wrong. And you know what?" "What?" "I think you're way better than that Cherry Valance girl, and my ex-girlfriend Sylvia." I was stunned. I never knew that he had a girlfriend before me, but I am Johnny's girl. "Sylvia?" I looked at Dally, confusingly. "Who is she?" "You don't know who she is?" Dallas just laughed. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you." "Tell me what?" "I'll tell you."

We were on our way to Buck's when Dally suddenly put his free hand on my chest, over where my heart beat was. We stopped at a traffic light, when he did it. "Sylvia," I heard Dally began. "Was my ex-girlfriend. Before you, I dated her." I turned to face him. "And then later on, you two broke up?" Dallas sighed. "Well, she was two-timin' me when I was in the cooler." I looked at him confusingly, but then I knew what he meant when he said 'the cooler'. "You mean jail, right?" I asked him. "Damn straight," he said. "She broke up with me once, then we got back together, and then she broke up with me again. And I think that the second time was for good." The light turned green and then we were on our way to Buck's place.

**Note: In this chapter, I mentioned that I was a famous singer, since I was ten. In real-life, I am not famous, sadly, but in my stories, I am. Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mary and friends in:

The Beauty and the Rebel

Chapter 4

We arrived at Buck's place, after a long talk about Sylvia, and all. I got out of the car and waited for Dallas. I took a deep breath. I wonder what Buck looks like, I thought. The truth is, I've never met Buck before and I wasn't allowed to go to his place because I was under age and that Molly and Darrel didn't want me and the other girls to go over there. I think that's the truth because of all the alcohol they got over there, but I never drank alcohol. Not ever, and I probably plan not to by the time I'm an adult. And after all, I am thirteen and I shouldn't be drinking that kind of mess. I mean, hell, I've seen adults drink alcohol before. Especially my parents, but they drink only a little of it, and that's it. My father's mother drinks beer a little bit, but I don't if his father does. And besides, I don't think alcohol is good for a thirteen year old girl like me. But I do prefer sodas and that's it. I looked around the place and saw a bunch of cars parked over where they were, until Dally spoke. "Let's go," he said, looking at me. I nodded, and then walked with him. When we walked in, I saw a guy cleaning a tall glass with a towel, when he noticed us. "What's up, Dal?" the guy asked. "Nothin' much," Dally shrugged. The guy looked me over, then grinned at me. "So, you're Buck, right?" I asked, shyly. "Sure am, cutie," he responded, lighting a cigarette. "Got a name, sister?" Dally walked upstairs when I was about to look at him, but I turned back to Buck. "Mary's my name," I responded. "Nice," he smiled. He looked at the time on the clock, then back to me. "How old are ya, kid?" he said, taking a sip of his beer. I just shrugged, but did a shy smile at him. "Fourteen," I replied. "Nice," he spoke. I looked around. "So," I spoke. "Dally's your friend. Right?" Buck nodded. "He's also my rodeo partner." I looked at the walls, which had some pictures of Hank Williams and the rodeo stuff that Dallas did for Buck. Buck was putting on Hank Williams, when I suddenly turned to him. "You listen to him?" I asked, while he cleaned another tall glass. "Yep," he responded, setting the glass down. He then walked over to me. "Darling, I think you're cute." I blushed a little. Oh boy, I thought. Dally might be pissed if he sees Buck trying to take me away from him, as his little gal. Buck then ran his fingers through my hair, while he just smiled. "Some curls you got," he grinned. I smiled shyly. "Well, sometimes I don't brush my hair," I replied. "I just like the way it is, you know." Buck nodded, as he took his fingers out of my hair. He just looked at my curls again, and then he leaned over the counter. I took a step back a little. Was he gonna kiss me? I thought. Sure enough, he's getting ready to. No, I thought. I'm too young for this stuff! "Buck, what the hell are you doing?" Buck jumped back, and I nearly fell to the floor. Dally had just came back down, and I think he must've spotted Buck trying to kiss me. "Sorry, Dal." Buck came over to the edge of the counter. Dallas couldn't believe what he just saw, I thought. He then came close to Buck and stuck his finger up. "You try to mess with her, and I'll beat the tar outta ya," he said, with his teeth closed. Buck nodded at what Dallas said. I was stunned at that very moment. I guess Buck was pretty lucky that Dally didn't whip him or something, I don't know. Buck just shrugged and then walked back to the counter. Dally walked over to me. "Hey, you alright?" he asked me. I just shrugged. "Of course I am," I replied, looking down. "He didn't do anything bad to me." Dally looked at Buck, and then back at me. "Well, we better get goin'," he said, heading to the door. I looked at Buck for a second and then followed Dally back to the car.

We decided to head over to a music store, to see some of the other greasers that usually hang around over there. We walked in and talked to some of the guys that Dally knew and that I never knew. I didn't wanna bother Dally while he was talking to the other guys, so I walked over to take a look at all of the music CDs that they have. I looked around, and then noticed one of my albums on one of the cosplay cases. I was surprised. Usually the local music stores don't have my CDs, but this place sure does have them. I was about to take a closer look when I suddenly heard the shop door open. I turned around and saw somebody wearing a DX hat. I froze in my tracks because I knew who it was. It was Sodapop.

**Note: Like I said in the last chapter, I was famous but I'm not in real-life, but I wish I was. I'll be doing the next chapter soon!**


End file.
